Strength of Heart
by Magical Beast
Summary: Little Celestial mage meets Fire Dragon-slayer. How will Natsu Dragneel deal with a 10 year old grieving Lucy Heartfilia? Will Lucy Heartfilia get used to Natsu Dragneel's crazyness? R&R please! Plot-twists and mini-pairings! Updates every Day(if I can)/or weekly!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: hello everyone! This is my second fanfic so I'm still not really good yet but by chapter 5 i assure you the chapter's will be long!And the plot good? XD **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima sadly *Pout's and start's chibi-anime-style crying* If it belonged to me you wouldn't be seeing this on a fan-fiction site by the way 0.0 Oh and to warn you im addicted to -'s!**

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V**

A certain blond-haired brown/hazel-ish-eyed little girl was staring up at the grave of the most precious person to her. She was sobbing and dressed in black it seem's the grave had just been buried and the funeral held earlier. Crying and crying it seems her tear's would never end.

Then she suddenly stopped crying and stood there in solemn silence standing stock still in front of the grave until night had fallen and she seemed to think that one of the numerous servant's currently in her fathers employment would've come to collect her by now.

The little girl stood there still in silence but with quivering lips and a shaking body and then at the stroke of midnight she collapsed in a sobbing mess.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME MOTHER" The 10-year-old girl screamed sadly at the beautifully carved grave. She was staring sadly and almost angry-like at the statue of an angel at the head of the grave.

At that moment while she was glaring through her grief and tears at the stone statue she saw a glint of light in the corner of her eye's and looked there beside the grave were her celestial key's her mother had given to her just a few day's after her death she remembered that day it was 3 days before her preciously, loving, caring, beautiful, and slightly frail and sickly mother had succumbed to the disease and died.

* * *

**_ FLASHBACK_**

_ Smiling cheerfully a little brown-eyed blonde haired girl was walking through a field picking flowers._

_Never knowing the heart wrenching conversation that would happen in an hour all she thought about was the fact she had stumbled upon and made a contract with a slightly odd celestial spirit._

_'Taurus_**_-_**_sama was very nice! He promised to protect me and said I was like a little non-cow sister. And he said he was happy I wasn't a mean celestial mage and laughed when I said all Mama's spirit's were friends with me' She thought. _

_'Mother had lots of celestial spirits! She had Lyra, Aquarius, Cancer,Horologium and Crux and she said she had more that she gave away! I only have Taurus and Mother said when I'm older I might get more!'_

_And with her basket full of flower's she headed back to the mansion full of smiling face's she called home with her trusty doll she called her sister._

_When she arrived it was to see one of the maids that attended to her all her childhood rushing to her yelling "Lucy-sa__n,Layla-sama has summoned you! She's waiting in her bedroom!"_

_I replied with "Ok Obaa-chan!" She cheerfully grinned impishly at the maid and started running to her mother's room while the maid shouted._

_"You little Imp I'm not old!" While inwardly the old wrinkled woman was happy the girl who had been acting distant and gloomy lately as her mother got sicker had finally returned to the loving cheerful and kind of mischievous little girl everyone loved._

_'Mother's going will be so surprised when I tell her I made my first contract! I'm now a real celestial mage!'_

_So she charged into her mother's room and jumped on the bed grinning the whole time then her face turned confused as her mother was looking out the window and frowning._

_Her mother looked sicker than ever before she was pale had bags under her eye's her hair was a mess and there were tear stains on her cheeks._

_"Mother! Are you alright!?" Lucy asked concerned._

_"I'm ok Lucy I'm just feeling a little under the weather." She replied smiling brightly at her only child "I called you because I haven't seen you for a few days and your maids have been concerned lately I also wanted to give you a gift."_

_Lucy's anxious look started to fade and in seconds her face was once again graced with a big smile that absolutely radiated "A GIFT! Arigatou Mother!" _

_"Settle down or I might postpone it so no need to get over excited." Layla Heartfilia had her serious face on now which never failed to make Lucy calm down and start paying attention after all she was young not stupid. "I was going to have your father give this present to you later on but I changed my mind..' _

_"Wait mother before you explain i want to tell you that i made my first contract! To a zodiac spirit too! It's Taurus!" Smiling Lucy shouted out her accomplishment that in her mind she thought was very crucial important and immensely great._

_"Congratulations Lucy and that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Leaning over mother hugged daughter and said in her hoarse voice while glowing brightly. "My celestial key's now belong to you Lucy Heartfilia Daughter of mine!" _

_And with a gasp Lucy Heartfilia now owned 5 zodiac and 3 silver keys. But at the same time she had tear's in her eyes after all she had heard her mother mutter quietly "I won't need keys when I'm dead..."_

* * *

** FLASHBACK OVER**

She remembered that day with perfect clarity. How could she forget? Now that her favourite parent was dead she had to cling to the memories of her smile,intelligence, and love.

She got up and walked over to the key ring. Although there were only 4 zodiac keys in her grasp when her mother had declared her ownership of Layla keys she felt another one in her magic even if it was far away.

She had only summoned Crux, Horologium and Cancer so far.

But looking above at the night sky she saw a shooting star and wished 'I wish my mother were alive again!'

But instead of her mother becoming alive again she heard a rustle behind her and stuck underneath a bush was an object. Running over and picking it up she saw it was a copy of The Sorcerer the magazine about Mages.

There was a bookmark in it flipping to that page she saw a 2 page column detailing all of fairy tail's stunts and escapades.

Reading it she gasped laughed then gasped some more but what really stuck with her wasn't that all the mages were powerful but the last line stuck with her and put a crazy thought into her head.

~Fairy tail isn't just a crazy guild it's a crazy family in their own words "Once you've got our stamp your our nakama through and through and we would die for you" which is kind of shocking! And cool!~ By: Jason successful reporter of fairy tail.

And so throwing down the magazine Lucy Heartfilia decided to run away and join that guild by the end of the week. Walking home she looked back at her mother's grave and said "I will make you proud mother I will become a great celestial mage join fairy tail and carry on your legacy and I won't let Father drag me back to high-society business you called garbage" And so with that Lucy walked to her room as the sun started to shine.

She slightly smiled. Her first smile since her mother died. Never noticing that beside her mother's grave was a small girl doll dressed in a blue dress was lying abandoned there.

She never noticed it frown.

Because Lucy Heartfilia was thinking about guilds and mages now not dolls and parents.

Lucy Heartfilia was growing up, and defying Fate.

* * *

**5 Days Later**

Pacing around the room was a little girl with a small frown on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello anyone reading this! I was going to post this chapter an hour after the first one but sadly i wasn't able to do so and was going to post this next week but then I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW EVER! This chapter's for you Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many :) Sorry I took so long to update! I'm going to try NaNoWriMo and I'm going to be updating every day/week and all the chapters will be longer then the previous one I promise you!**

**5 Days Later Lucy's room in HeartFilia Manor**

Running around the room was Lucy Heartfilia with a satchel, a small frown, and her most important item's A.K.A her key ring and her celestial keys.

What was making her frown though was the fact her father had ignored her ever since her mo- just thinking about the tragedy made her big brown eyes fill with tears.

Her mother didn't deserve to die!

She was sweet, caring, and loving she didn't need to suffer painfully through her last days of life.

Everyone tried to hide it from her even her mother but she wasn't deaf the day she died everyone had heard those agony filled screams...

That night would haunt her life with her forever...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Her favourite maid who she called Obaa-Chan and always said she wasn't old had come into the rooms a few minutes earlier to tell her that her Mother wasn't feeling well and that under no circumstance was she to go in her mother's room. Her seriousness was so out of character that Lucy almost didn't sneak into her Mother's room immediately after she left.  
_

_The keyword being _**Almost. **

_She wished so badly that she hadn't seen the horrible scene she was mentally scarred from the sight of her Mother's disease and how it had turned for the worse._

_Se dreaded hearing more of those terribly awful screams so sprinted to her room and jumped into her bed wishing for sleep to come. Hoping and hoping she would wake up and it would all be just a figment of her imagination. Just a nightmare she told herself trying so hard to forget._

_She couldn't though as she still heard the screams..._

_Clinging__ to her bed sheets she tried to muffle the sounds of loud screeching and sobbing and screams of angst and pain coming from her mother's room. The one thought going through her head was that her mother didn't deserve this terrible disease coming upon her. _

_Just thinking of her mother's condition made her imagine a coffin, while a horrible thought for a daughter it wasn't far from the truth. _

_Lucy was a mature child for her age and she knew that from the state of her mother's body and health that death wouldn't be very far from the truth and it was definitely a possibility._

_As a daughter that loved her Mother she wanted to curl up in a foetal position and stay there forever when she thought about her favourite parent in a wooden box, ten feet under the ground, and open eyes that would never see her daughter again, with ears that would never hear her daughter again, with a mouth that would never smile at her daughter again._

_Looking at Layla Heartfilia you would think she was a corpse from the way her skin was so pale it was to the point she was translucent except for the fact all over her body was stark black lines and if she moved they would erupt and blood would rush from it and spray everywhere it was a gory scene for all those who saw it and even though she dearly wanted to forget the nightmare that was her mother's disease._

_Layla Heartfilia was a dead mage the moment she got that terrible accursed disease. _

_And Lucy Heartfilia felt stupid for realizing this the day her Mother was on her deathbed._

* * *

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Thinking about her loss brought tears to her eyes. 'I hope Fairy Tail will accept me even though I'm a pathetically weak celestial mage. I want to be so strong that mother would've been so proud of me!'

And so with that motivation she grabbed her satchel, her key ring, and sneaked out of the room into her father's study as it was night and no one was in there she quickly went to the safe and put in her mother's birthday.

She smiled mischievously as the safe clicked open with a big click noise. 'All that time running around the house and hiding from my maid's gave me enough training to hide perfectly still as I watched my father open this earlier' I thought.

Thinking about her father made her unhappy, he had started to ignore her and yell or scowl at her if she approached him to talk about something. The last time she did he yelled at her for so long she thought it was an hour the maids told her it was only a few minutes but it seemed like an hour from the way he shouted and shouted,she ran away from him when his face started turning purple-y course later on she was locked in her room for 3 days with only the maids sneaking her food.

She barely remembered what the fight even started about but she should have known not to mention Mother. He always looked extremely angry or suddenly had a face so blank you would think he was sleeping if not for those intense eye's that were so cold that the blue colour looked like a tundra of furious hatred.

'Don't think about that right now Lucy' I thought and started getting more determined thinking of her treatment from her father.

It wasn't really a hard choice when she thought about it. She would only really miss the servant's and although they had no family of their own and lived in the manor they were like family to each other.

So with those thoughts her satchel full of clothes and 100 000 jewels (her father was so rich he wouldn't miss any of this) She decided to take the leap she had been dreaming of ever since her father first started ignoring her and being rude and angry all the time. So she stepped out of the manor and walked for her dream as the moonlight shone on her head making it shine like a golden star.

When she finally came to the edge of her father's property and turned around.

~_Mother one day I will come back to you to see your grave. Father I hope time will show you your various mistakes, although you can never replace my mother I still have a soft place for you in my heart. I hope one day you will realize the mistake you made by pushing away the child that tried to deal with the grief of her mother's death by clinging to her father's sombre steadiness. Now I am not that child. Now I am a person that will walk their own path self-sufficiently!~_

With that thought she walked off her Father's property thinking 'There's no turning back now.'

While the full moon was still high in the night sky Lucy Heartfilia was no longer a scared little sad girl.

She was a grief-shaken, determined, bold girl that ventured into the world of magic.

* * *

**One Month Later**

'I can't believe I still haven't arrived at Hargeon! The train was supposed to be there by 1 o'clock it's 3 o'clock!' I thought.

Getting up to complain to the chauffeur I suddenly sat down again when I remembered that you weren't allowed to boss the help around when you were using public transportation.

Then I once again got up when I heard a loud thud outside my compartment and a barfing sound. Now normally an older person *cough cough older lucy* wouldn't have looked out but a curious 10 year old would!

Looking out I stared concerned at a slightly old male teenager with pink hair and wearing some black shorts/pants, a black shirt with gold linings like the pants and a white scaly-looking scarf who had a green-ish face and looked ready to hurl. Next to him was a blue cat that was standing up and saying something to him.

I did a double-take when I realized the **CAT** was** TALKING **to a kid.

I walked up to the talking cat and the pink-haired barf-y kid and I did what any ten-year old would do.

I poked the cat not to gently with Taurus' key ready to summon him if the cat was dangerous and had some super-mutant powers that would be able to kill or something.

The cat reacted weirdly by shouting, "OWWWW!" And sprouting white bird wings and flying to the top of the compartment while yelling, "What was that for!"

Looking up at the flying,talking, cat Lucy said, "I didn't know cats could talk or had wings and could fly?!How old are you?! Why are you blue? Did you know some people eat cat? I hear cat taste good!"

The blue cat was holding it's ear's tightly and wailing with a tiny waterfall of tears flowing from it's eye's and shouted,"NATSUUU! THE CRAZY GIRL SAYS SHE WANTS TO EAT ME! SHE'S BEING MEAN! NATSU MAKE HER GO AWAY!

The boy now recognized as Natsu said, "Happy I don't feel good. Little girl just go away and stop bothering Happy."

I stormed up angrily at the jerk who dared call me little even though secretly I actually knew I was a bit short. Glaring at his face I did a big no-no and stomped-kicked him where it hurt.

Crumbling down even more onto the floor the idiotic guy started turning white-green,barfed, and then his eye's started to curl up with tears.

As I calmly walked out of the room to the noise of the guy's whimpering and the strange cat's calls of "Natsu, are you okay?" and "SHE-DEMON!" I said in a loud voice"I'm not little, you jerk and your weird cat!"

As I left their compartment I realized the train had stopped a few minutes ago and sprinted to my compartment hurriedly getting my satchel,key's and small wallet.

I snickered as I ran off the train just in time as it began to leave again hearing the blue cat's calls of "NATSU QUICK JUMP OUT!"

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

I angrily stomped out of the shop as I realized my childish cute face didn't get me a discount on the 2000 jewel celestial key.

I still bought the key of course I had been missing the company and the Nikora celestial spirit was more of a Pleasure than Battle kind of silver celestial key spirit in the last month I had been collecting those kind of key's so far she had only Nikora, Caelum a key I had found next to an unconscious lady wearing some feather dress and Pyxis a minor key that wasn't really sought out. I had bought it really cheap from an old man earlier that month and of course the spirits her mother had given her Horologium,Lyra, and Crux.

Walking along the street I heard some girls say,"Did you hear Salamander's in town!"

Rushing away I ran to where I could see all the fan girls heading I was anxious to see my First Fairy tail member.

When i arrived I pushed through all of the crowd and ended up tripping and falling to the feet of some blackish blue haired old dude who looking down at me smirked and said,"Lady's,Lady's no need to fall at my feet! You can come to my Party Boat tonight though we won't be sailing anywhere I promise on my honour that you can trust me and my crew!" Laughing at the end.

I was about to scream at him when I saw this very pretty ring that I thought I recognized staring at it almost hypnotically I only snapped out of it when the pink-haired boy from earlier in the day shoved through the crowd looked at the Salamander and sighed saying,"It's only some random Happy lets go." Which was probably the worst thing possible to say around a group of Salamander fans that promptly tackled him.

While laughing at the scene I remembered where I had seen that stupid ring before it was a charm ring which had been banned years ago. I angrily said to the salamander dude "No chance would I go to your stupid party you creepy old man!" Stomping after Natsu I grabbed him from the pile and dragged him to a diner.

While he was recovering from his beat down\ I sat him down and said, "I wanna repay you for saving me from that guy's charm spell! Not like I don't think you guy's are still big idiot's."

The cat just kind of looked scared of me and the guy just smiled happily when I said 'repay'.

So i payed for their food all the while talking to them about my dream of joining a certain guild though I think they still thought I was mean when I promptly told them to shut up for making a spectacle for feeding them.

Walking over to a bench I sat down alone as I read the latest copy of The Sorcerer laughing I said,"So Fairy Tail's been causing trouble again!"

Smirking some old black-almost blue-haired man from earlier peered over my shoulder and said in this oily voice,"If you came to my party tonight I could recommend to Master to let you join."

I replied,"Are you even a Fairy Tail mage? I didn't think those kind of people would be using Charm spells and by the way I know about it and that's charm spell's weakness you can't trick me with it anymore!" I really doubted it since I thought Fairy Tail wouldn't stoop so low to allow creep's like him to join.

When he said yes, I pushed my doubts aside and agreed to go even though I had a bad feeling but I thought optimistically that at least I would get to join fairy tail if I was nice to the creepy guy.

* * *

**Later That Night on the Boat**

Wearing one of my old dresses I was already bored out of my mind but when I was served tampered with juice that had sleeping drugs in it I wasn't bored anymore I was furious.

When the Natsu kid came charging in I had already summoned Taurus who promptly knocked out 10 of the 20 bad guys leaving with a "Moooo Lucy come call me again to protect your nice personality!" He said. I replied, "sure Cow-bro!" Than I summoned Caelum. "I summon thee Gate of the Cannon Caelum!" Who knocked out another 5 of the 20 bad guy's while Natsu really motion sick was captured by the remaining 5 and Happy was stuck in a bird cage.

"Unbelievable"I muttered,"You only had to take out 5 of the thugs Natsu you IDIOT!"

As he moaned the 'Salamander' threw my celestial keys out into the ocean saying,"Pathetic you think you could stop me from taking these girls to Bosco? You a little girl and a all brawn's no brain mage? Hah, your idioticness astounds me." Of course he was the stupid one for while he was doing that long speech I had opened the bird cage Happy was stuck in and foced him to fly me and help me find my keys in the ocean and summoned Aquarius who after blasting the boat and me to land had lectured me not to summon her while she was on a date.

Once on land Natsu's Motion sickness was over and forgotten about. He utterly crushed all the thugs and blasted Bora of Prominence to a giant crater.

As the rune knights came running, Natsu picked up Lucy satchel,keys, and faded dress and started running with Happy flying right beside them.

As she shouted at him to let her down he said, "You wanted to join a guild right? Well why don't you join Fairy Tail!" She replied,"OF COURSE I WANNA JOIN!"

So they ran off with the burning buildings of Hargeon and the destroyed beach in the far off distance.

* * *

**A couple of days Later**

She had finally arrived with Natsu to the town Magnolia, where the guild Fairy Tail resided. Walking with Natsu to the guild in her faded and torn dress with mud and bloody streaks on it from the thug's on Bora's ship she tugged on Natsu's head to wake him up from his sickly stupor. Shouting "Your Fire Snack is being eaten by a phoenix!"

Rushing wide awake he jumped out and shouted,"NOO!" Realizing he'd been tricked he glared at her."What do you want now Lucy?"He said. I grinned and said evilly"I want a dragon-ride!"

**"UGHHHHH!"** Was his response as I jumped onto his back while Happy dragged my luggage consisting of my Satchel and suitcase.

The townspeople looked at my clothes and my angry conversation with Natsu and whispered secrets to each other which would probably be totally untrue and rumor-licious by the end of the day.

When we stood before a building that had a sign on it proclaiming it Fairy Tail the guild I had dreamed of I was in shock and awe.

Until a chair smashed through the wall and knocked me unconscious...

I woke up and went on a rampage and 'Lucy-Kicked' the Gray that apparently through the chair aiming for Natsu and after I Lucy-kicked Natsu too for not getting hit by the chair.

When I finally got my pink Fairy Tail mark on my right hand on the back I was so happy I accidently pumped my fist up smashing it onto Happy's face.

While he went wailing over to Natsu I shouted out sorry. Then I looked around confused at the suddenly quiet room.

Everyone was whispering and pointing at the door listening I heard booming steps as if a giant were coming.

"**WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOT'S MADE ME COME BACK HERE EARLY AND HAVE TO FINISH MY MISSION QUICKLY BECAUSE PEOPLE HAVE BEEN SAYING ONE OF YOU KIDNAPPED A LITTLE GIRL!" **A loud voice exclaimed.

Natsu fainted his face turning so pale a shade that I was trembling as a shadow rose up over the entrance and slowly creaked open the door.

What I saw shocked me to the core of my magic.

* * *

**AN: HAHAHAHAHA CLIFF-HANGER! XD Read more to find out! I'll update tomorrow or the day after sorry I'm really busy around now but I promise it will be a longer chapter next time! R&R my followers/fans? Do I even have any? Also I'm going to follow the storyline and diverge a bit but in the really big arc's it'll be minor changes that make big differences.**


End file.
